L Lawliet Smut Oneshot
by phantom-fictionist
Summary: You and L are the only ones left at the office by the end of the day. What will happen between you and L?


*You and L are the only ones at the office after everyone else has gone home*

You sat in your chair, reading your favorite book, even though you have already read it several times before. Turning around to face at you, L spoke "Rosalie, what are you doing?"

You looked at him, flustered. "I, um, I know I should probably be working... But, um, I just figured, that um, since it's after hours, that, I, um-"

He cut you off. "It's certainly alright, Rosalie. I was just wondering why you haven't gone home yet."

"I don't know. I like being here. It's interesting... You're interesting. I didn't really want to go home to an empty, boring apartment again."

"I see..." He said quietly. He turned back to his computer.

You tried to go back to your book, but for some reason you weren't too invested in it anymore. You got up to pace around the room.

"Rosalie... Is something wrong?" L asked, not looking up from the computer screen.

"Oh, no, not at all. But I was just thinking... That maybe we could take a break from work... For a little bit..."

"And do what exactly?" L asked, still monotone. His tone made you start to regret what you said.

"I don't know... Maybe we could just talk... You know about-"

"About how interesting I am?" L smirked. You saw him look at you from the corner of his eye.

"Well... Um, maybe, I'm not sure..." You could feel your cheeks turn hot.

"Okay," he spun around, "so what exactly do you find interesting about me?" You could tell he was struggling to stay unemotional.

You decided to be honest. "Ever since I met you I've found you particularly unique. Even when I saw you walking in the schoolyard. I knew you were different, somehow. The way you dress, your posture and how you speak. From the beginning I've found you attractive." You immediately shut your mouth. You didn't mean to say that last part. You knew you were turning red. "Of course I mean, I've admired you, your work I mean, and I um-"

"So you find me attractive do you?" He began to stand up. You took a step back and hit your desk. You looked back and then to L again, who was now getting closer to you. You suddenly felt nervous. His body was now practically against yours. He put his fingers to your chin.

"I, of course, have found you attractive as well, Miss Rosalie. You particularly sparked my interest. So intelligent, yet you underestimate yourself. You are fearless and you seem to see the world in a different way... Yet on the inside you are lonely and sad," he turned around to walk back to his chair. "You are scared of rejection, and you don't let anything good into your life because you fear it will only hurt you in the end." He sat down in his usual awkward position.

"So what? You're profiling me now?" You said with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood even though you were freaking out on the inside, wondering if you were really such an open book.

"Of course not... That's your job." He gave a slight smile.

"Okay, well then I'm going to do my job. I admit, you've been tough to crack, L, but I'm pretty sure I've figured some things out. I think that you too, are sad and lonely, but you don't accept it. You don't let yourself feel emotion because you are afraid of being weak. You know you are a genius, but on the inside, you think of yourself as a monster. You resent how you lie and how you pretend. You have become the very thing you wish to eliminate from the world."

L showed no sign of emotion, but you've figured out that these are the moments he is most astonished.

"Incredible..." He mumbled. "You see, Rosalie, I believe we are all monsters. Some more than others. Some a different kind. But in truth, we are all what we despise. Some have just accepted it more than others." He went back to his work. You pondered that for a minute.

You then talked. "L... Would you like to come back to my apartment for tea? You might be able to make it less boring."

He nodded with a slight grin. "It would be an honor, Miss Rosalie."

In your apartment, you set out tea with extra sugar cubes, seeing as L would put at least 6 in his cup.

He then spoke, "Rosalie, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever engaged in sexual intercourse?"

You nearly choked. "Excuse me?" You asked, flabbergasted. You shouldn't have been surprised. L basically has the social skills of an awkward 15 year old.

"Have you ever had sex?" He repeated.

Unable to read his expression, you answered slowly, cautiously. "Yes... I have... Once..."

He gave a slight nod.

"L... have you...?"

"No, I have not. I suppose I just haven't had the time..."

You gave a snicker. You were always the only one to find his jokes humorous.

"Why do you ask...?" You made sure to make your voice sound sensual.

"No reason." L quickly broke eye contact and looked away, but you were sure you caught him blush a little for a second.

You stood up and walked over to him. You could tell he was nervous.

You slowly leaned in, watching for any resistance. Once you were sure he wasn't refusing, you went in. You pressed your lips to his, softly at first. Then you began to press a little harder. You could tell L was inexperienced, but he wasn't an awful kisser. You pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were dark and filled with lust. You then crashed your lips into his once again, pressing hard. He tasted sweet, like that of chocolate. You put your legs on the couch, just Around his hips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and started to grind your lower body against his. He placed his hands on the small of your back, urging you to go harder.

Suddenly he forced his mouth onto yours, harder than ever before. This took you aback, making you gasp, allowing his tongue into your mouth. You stood up to take your shirt off. You straddled him again and tangled your hands in his hair. He grabbed you by the hips, picking you up to go towards your room. He sat on the bed, you in his lap. You started to kiss down his neck, earning you a soft moan, although you could tell how hard he was trying to not make a sound. You pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. You began to kiss down his pale, firm chest. He then took dominance and picked you up, throwing you on the matress. He began to kiss down your neck as well. He made sure to kiss the crevice between your breasts, making you sigh. He began to massage your left breast, and started to move down to your stomach, your sensitive area. He caressed your waist and hips, kissing down to the button on your black jeans. He undid the button and pulled your pants off, leaving you in your black lace bra and dark purple thong. You undid his jeans also, making him look away in self-consciousness. You ran your fingers down his torso, slightly brushing his erect member. He sat you upright and undid your bra nervously and clumsily and kissed all of your chest. He moved his fingers down to your already wet clit and started rubbing in a circle. He kissed you once again while he slid your thong down your legs. He then went in between your legs and started to suck and lick, making you moan out.

"Goood... Lawliett..." It felt so good you were practically squeezing his head in between your legs.

But this was his first time. You wanted to pleasure him as much as possible. You gently pushed him back against the edge of the bed and slid down his boxers. You started to pump him up and down, making him throw his head back and groan. Then you bent down and wrapped your tongue around his length. You began to suck and bob your head, earning you sighs and groans from him.

"Rosalieee... God Rosalie... Please... Ugh... I'm closee..."

You stopped and kissed him quickly because you knew it was torture. You then rolled back as he hovered over you. He went down again and started to pump his fingers into you. First one, then two, then three. You screamed him name out in pleasure.

"L, fuck, L, please..."

He then started to insert his length into you. He started slow as you adjusted to his size. As the slight pain subsided, it became unbearable.

"L... I beg of you... Please, faster..."

He then picked up the pace and started thrusting into you, faster and faster.

"Oh my god... L... God... Harder..."

As you felt his rhythm getting sloppy, you also felt yourself coming close.

"Ros...alie... I'm c-close..." He said, panting, sweat dampening his disheveled hair.

With one final thrust, he slammed into you, assuring you that you wouldn't be able to walk for the next couple days. You felt yourself cum as he too filled you with his warm liquid.

"Lawliet!" you cried out in pure bliss. He slid over next to you, breathing heavily.

"That was incredible, Rose."

Your last thought before drifting off to sleep was, _'Rose. You liked that. Maybe you'll keep it.'_


End file.
